Natsuki's Dream and Nightmare
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki has an overly happy and sweet dream, but she also has a sad, scary nightmare.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga finished up another day of fighting crime. She felt exhausted, so she quickly got on her pajamas and got on her bed. She closed her eyes and hoped that her dream would be more peaceful than the day she just had.

Natsuki's Dream:

Natsuki dreamt that she was walking to the living room. She looked around the house and saw that it was cleaner than usual. The dozens of coffee stains, her dad caused, weren't there anymore.

Natsuki walked to the kitchen and sat down. She noticed that the kitchen table was in better condition, than it had ever been.

Natsuki waved to her dad and said, "The house looks nicer than usual."

Natsuki's dad replied, "Yeah, I hired someone to clean the place up."

Natsuki was used to her dad being the cheapest and most money obsessed person, so she had a shocked look on her face. She asked, "You actually spent money?"

The dad answered, "Yes, I realized that money isn't as important as I thought it was."

Natsuki patted her dad's head and said, "I'm glad that you had a change of heart."

Natsuki was about to walk back to her bedroom, but her cellphone rang. She picked it up and answered. Her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino, was calling her. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart."

Natsuki asked, "What's going on?"

Shizuru shyly asked, "Can you come to my house, today? I have an important question to ask you."

Natsuki replied, "Okay, I'll be there in about an hour or so."

Shizuru said, "Sounds good. I love you."

Natsuki replied, "I love you too."

Natsuki went outside and was about to walk to her car, but she saw Gonna Getcha. Natsuki glared at him and asked, "What do you want?"

Gonna Getcha twirled his mustache, while saying, "I've come to get the ultimate revenge."

Natsuki asked, "Ultimate revenge? I should be getting revenge on you, considering how many dates you made me miss, because I had to stop your repetitive bank robbing antics."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I'm going to rob a lot more banks, after I defeat you."

Natsuki confidently asked, "Do you think that you have any chance of beating me?"

Gonna Getcha was getting older and his fight skills getting more mediocre. However, he was a stubborn fool that was determined to stop Natsuki, so he could go back to robbing banks. He tried to punch and kick Natsuki, but she fought back. As usual, her fight moves were stronger and more impressive.

Natsuki looked at Gonna Getcha and saw that he was running out of breath. She nervously asked, "Are you having a heart attack?"

Gonna Getcha said, "No, I've just been getting worn out easier." The tired robber passed out. Natsuki put handcuffs on him.

By the time the police got there, Gonna Getcha had woken up, but he was in no shape to fight. Natsuki walked up to him and said, "You really should stop your evil ways."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I've become too weak to keep up the fight. When I get out of prison, I'm going into retirement." The police took Gonna Getcha away.

Yuuichi Tate walked up to Natsuki. He had tried to flirt with Natsuki, several times, and she had been getting tired of it. She sighed and said, "Hi Yuuichi. What's going on?"

Yuuichi replied, "I decided to stop flirting with you. You're beautiful and amazing, but you don't dig me, so I'm going to ask out someone else."

Natsuki responded, "I'm glad to hear that. I hope that you find the girl of your dreams."

Reito walked by and said, "Hi Natsuki. I'm not affected by the Obsidian people anymore. I'm going to go back to being nice and cool." Natsuki and Reito high-fived each other.

Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Shizuru opened the door and said, "Hi honey."

Natsuki walked inside and replied, "Hi Shizuru. I'm sorry for coming a little late. I had to stop another one of Gonna Getcha's bank robberies. However, I don't think I'll have to deal with him anymore, because he's become too weak to fight."

Shizuru said, "I'm glad that you're done with that harsh rivalry he created."

Natsuki looked at her and said, "Because I'm done with his evil nonsense, I'll have a lot more time to spend with you."

Shizuru replied, "That is wonderful news, darling."

Natsuki said, "So, what question did you want to ask me?"

Shizuru got down on one knee. She held Natsuki's hand, pulled out a ring, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Natsuki woke up. She realized that it was a dream. It was a pleasant, but weird experience. Her cellphone was ringing. Shizuru was calling her. She grabbed her phone and said, "Hello?"

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Natsuki shyly said, "I'm okay. I just woke up."

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's shy tone of voice, so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki nervously replied, "I totally am. I'll meet up with you later."

Shizuru responded, "Sounds great."

Natsuki got off the phone and thought about how strange her dream was. She still felt tired, so she decided to get another hour of sleep. However, she started having a nightmare.

Natsuki's Nightmare:

In her bad dream, Natsuki looked around the house and saw that it was filled with messes. She looked at the kitchen and saw that most of the food was gone. She looked at her dad and asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki's dad said, "Food's been costing this family too much money, so I decided to only buy what's needed."

Natsuki asked, "What can I have for breakfast?"

Natsuki's dad said, "Two ounces of milk and a pack of gummies."

After her light breakfast, Natsuki went outside and saw Gonna Getcha. She noticed that he looked much different. He had bigger muscles, younger looking hair, and a less cartoony mustache. She asked, "What's going on?"

Gonna Getcha struggled to twirl his normal looking mustache, while saying, "Since, you've foiled so many of my bank robberies, I studied up on how to become a better fighter." He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "You're not going to win, this time."

Natsuki replied, "Bring it on." Natsuki and Gonna Getcha started punching each other. However, the villain's punches were stronger than ever. He punched and kicked Natsuki, several times. He threw Natsuki into some parked cars and kicked her to the ground. Natsuki had never lost a fight, so badly.

Gonna Getcha kicked Natsuki around and said, "You've become the pathetic one. Welcome to a life of being a loser. This is the best day I've had in years." He did an evil laugh and started heading to the bank.

Reito walked up to Natsuki and started kicking her. Natsuki said, "I've already been beaten up."

Reito replied, "Indeed, but the Obsidian people want you to face further punishment." He punched and kicked Natsuki, for five minutes, and walked away.

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki. Natsuki said, "Um, hi Shizuru."

Shizuru had a sad look on her face, while saying, "I'm afraid I have to dump you. I loved you, because I thought you were the strongest and coolest girl in the world. It turns out you're not fit to save the city. Goodbye, old friend." She started walking away.

Natsuki nervously replied, "Please don't go. I love you, more than anybody. You're the best thing in my life." She started crying.

Yuuichi walked up to Natsuki and said, "Since Shizuru dumped you, I can flirt with you, everyday."

Natsuki said, "No!"

Yuuichi held Natsuki's hand, while saying, "We'll go on a date, eat expired food, drink mayonnaise, and dig around the dump." Natsuki cringed at the thought of that and it was hard to blame her.

Natsuki woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. She was thankful that it wasn't real and felt foolish for dreaming about such things.

A short time later, Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house. She knocked on the door. Shizuru opened the door and said, "Hi honey." Natsuki walked up to her and gave her a big hug. Shizuru felt her heart warming up, while saying, "It seems like you missed me."

Natsuki replied, "Yes, I missed the real you." She went inside and sat on the couch, next to Shizuru. Natsuki said, "I had a rough morning."

Shizuru nervously asked, "What happened?"

Natsuki said, "I had an overly happy, sweet dream. After that, I had a sad, scary nightmare."

Shizuru touched Natsuki's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki said, "I am. I realized that my nightmares are things that are never going to happen. I'm thankful that I'll never have to deal with that crap."

Shizuru asked, "But are you sad about your happy dreams not being true?"

Natsuki shook her head and said, "No I'm not. Being with you is better than anything that I could ever dream about. When I'm with you, I'm living the best dream of my life."

Shizuru replied, "I feel the same way. I'm glad my greatest dream is a reality." Natsuki and Shizuru snuggled, while being thankful that they made each other's dreams come true.


End file.
